Lust
by ATwistedSista
Summary: AU, Morgan/Reid...Derek has an encounter that he will never forget.


Author's Note- This is in response to a Livejournal comment_fic prompt. And to my readers of "All These Lives", RL has gone down the shitter as of late, but I am working once on Chapter Three and will have it to you soon. I'm sooooo sorry for the wait!!!

Derek took another sip from his rum and Coke while waiting for his friend Penelope's pick. In between dancing, they would grab a table and play their little game of "Straight, Gay or Bi". Penelope finally smiled and said, "The pretty blonde at the bar. Looks like a teacher's assistant."

Derek looked toward the bar and smiled a little. Penelope was right. The kid looked like he was barely over the drinking age and was dressed like a teacher's assistant. He wore bright pink dress shirt, untucked, with a black vest over it and black slacks. Derek turned back and said with a snort, "Come on, Penny. That's too easy. He's a total bottom boy."

Penelope grinned. "I don't know, Der. You didn't see him on the dance floor. He's like a wolf in sheep's clothing."

Derek smirked back. "Bet he'd be like putty in my hands."

"Well, then, go get 'em," Penelope laughed, "if you're so sure."

Derek nodded and made his way to the bar. He came up beside the kid, calling to the bartender, "Another rum and Coke, please."

He turned to say something smooth to the kid, only to meet an icy blue gaze. The kid smirked and asked, "Are you having a nice evening?"

Derek felt stunned in that gaze, thinking Penelope might have had a point. Derek licked his lips, actually feeling nervous, and stammered, "Y-yeah, and yourself?"

The kid reached over and ran a rather cool fingertip along the vein inside Derek's arm. He leaned in and murmured against his ear, "This evening's prospects have certainly improved."

Derek felt desire shoot through his body and his breath catch. The kid pulled back and threaded their fingers together, saying seductively, "I have a private booth. Come with me."  
Derek nodded his head before his brain could catch up with the rest of his body. Penelope was definitely on the money about this kid. He seemed to have this prescene that made people on the dance floor move out of his way. A bouncer opened a door to the private lounge, which still thumped with the music from the club. The kid led him to an empty booth, pushing him into the seat roughly. Derek felt himself harden in his jeans. He never let himself get man handled by another man and was shocked how much he liked it with this kid.

The kid straddled his lap, still moving slowly to the music, and kissed him hotly. Derek moaned from the sensory overload, unable to do anything more than rest his shaky hands on the kid's narrow hips. The kid, it seemed, had other plans. He continued to grind down on Derek, making it seem like he was fucking Derek through his jeans. One of his hands was gripping the back of Derek's neck while the other slowly drifted down his chest. That hand reached further down and palmed Derek through his jeans. Derek had to break their kiss, his chest heaving and broken moans rushing past his lips.

The kid bent his head, licking and nipping along Derek's jaw and neck. Derek felt the kid's hand unzip his jeans and pull his dick out. As the same time that he started to stroke Derek's dick, an explosion of pain and desire tore throughout his body, radiating from his neck. Derek arched against the kid's hand and mouth, who continued to stroke him into complete and utter bliss. He wanted to tell the kid that he was close, but nothing seemed to work right. All his focus seemed to be on his dick and his neck. He felt his balls tighten, then seconds later, he let out a gruttal groan as he came harder than he even had in his life.

He laid there in a state of pure bliss as he felt the kid clean him up. Derek managed to lift his head and huff softly, "Wh-who are you?"

The kid's icy blue gaze seemed to turn sad for a moment. He leaned forward and kissed Derek lightly, murmuring against his lips, "I think it's best if we don't bother with names."

He pulled away and when Derek opened his eyes, he was gone. Derek stumbled to his feet and went back out into the club, determined to find that blue-eyed beauty. He found Penelope dancing with some geeky-looking guy and asked her, "Hey! Did you see where that guy I was with went?"

She shook her head and then, moments later, her jaw dropped. "Derek! What happened to your neck?"

"What are you talking about?"

She said something to the guy she was dancing with and then led Derek outside the club. She pulled a small mirror from her purse and held it out to him. He took it and looked at his neck. He felt his jaw drop as well when he saw a bite mark on the side of his neck. He looked at Penelope, who looked half worried and half crazy curious, and she asked, "What the hell happened with that guy?"

Derek scrubbed his face, remembering heated blue eyes unbridled desire, and stammered, "I d-don't know. 


End file.
